


Deepground Dragons

by SamuraiKanda



Category: Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII, Fairy Tail
Genre: Crossover, Deepground, FFVII Dirge of Cerberus, Friendship, Jealousy, M/M, Mako - Freeform, Rogue/Nero BROTP moments, Sabertooth - Freeform, acception, fairy tail - Freeform, protective White Dragon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 13:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16954611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuraiKanda/pseuds/SamuraiKanda
Summary: What about Rogues past between the time he was mentioned to adore Gajeel at Phantom Lord and him joining Sabertooth? In this story the Shadow Dragon is torn apart once he learns about the death of someone he met in his childhood. While he leaves the guildcompletely in order to find the other one, Sting sees this as a reason to trace down his partner so their team is still going to be present. But how will Sting act once he finds out the strong bond Rogue shares with a man foreign to their continent?





	Deepground Dragons

A familiar voice is reaching out to him. Once. Twice. Even though it is so faint, he recognizes this voice as he lays his entire focus on it. Immediately his heartbeat increases and his entire body becomes tense. Even through this voice reaches to him from within the shadows, grief swaps now over him like a tidal wave. Sheer pain rests now deep inside his heart and he falls on his knees while allowing the tears to roll down his cheeks.  
  
Please, you‘re the only one I can ask to fulfill this task. Protect my brother. I bid you farewell for I really wished to see you one more time, dragon of the shadows  
  
A part of him never intended at all to tell, where he ended up as the children raised by a dragon where sent through the Eclipse Gate 400 years ago. Back then he was a five year old boy stranded in a remote area and picked up by a soldier, telling him he‘d live from now on within Deepground. Seven years he spent isolated from the outside world, being treated like the other children as some kind of guinea pig for the various scientists working there.  
  
Once he achieved as a nine year old the ranks of a Tsviet, two of them have layed their entire attention onto him and his skills. The one emitting shadows all the time, restrained as well feared by the scientists and the other one with white hair watching everything around him carefully. Those two are the only one showing at least interest into him as a living being he is and not like the adults here trying to figure out why he is so much different than all the other children gathered here for their series of tests with a substance called Mako.  
  
Now, that he‘s a member of a legal guild and able to control his inherited magic from Skiadrum, he feels again the deep hole within his soul after he had sneaked out of Deepground as a twelve-year-old boy. A part of him wanted to flee, the other one wanted to stay. But actually his dragonic instincts are stronger. Even now, that he‘s close to adulthood. Right now all he can do is grief for his friend and keep his eye open to find the Immaculate.


End file.
